


Best Laid Schemes

by Alethia



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesomes Solve All Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These people had no respect for the urgency of Nathan being able to <i>feel</i>, touching Duke and looking at him, all 'do me now.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladysunflow for 4_a_star. Takes place in the middle of 2.02 "Fear & Loathing," so spoilers for everything up to that episode. Many thanks to [](http://ricochet.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://ricochet.dreamwidth.org/)**ricochet** for the thoughtful beta. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/542234.html).

Duke lay back on his bench, impatiently tapping his fingers against his stomach. Any day now. They could show up any day now. Wasn't like Nathan practically jumped on him or anything. 

Oh, wait. 

The first heavy thumps of boots on deck reverberated, loud and welcome.

 _Finally_. 

Audrey appeared in the entryway, Nathan hovering behind her. They paused and looked at each other, something passing between them. 

These people had no respect for the urgency of Nathan being able to _feel_ , touching Duke and looking at him, all 'do me now.' Duke was about five minutes and three sets of clothes away from getting what he wanted—what they _all_ wanted—and they were hesitating. 

Nothing for it. 

Duke sat up. "It's about time! I made food with interesting textures." He gestured to the spread on the table and at the bar. "Of course, that was four hours ago. Now it'll be cold and sodden and a tragic taint on my culinary reputation. "

"What culinary reputation?" Nathan muttered. 

Duke made a wordless noise of protest. 

"Caught a case. Crime waits for no crab puffs," Audrey explained, moving inside. 

"Always the case with you. And it's shrimp, I'll have you know. Pistachio-crusted."

Audrey looked a little regretful about that, but at least she started getting with the program by taking off her jacket.

He knew there was a reason he liked her. 

In contrast, Nathan dawdled. He shuffled over, eyed the food on the table, then eyed Duke. "Aww, honey, you baked."

Duke refused to dignify that, instead grabbing at the lapels of Nathan's jacket so he could haul him close. He bit Nathan's bottom lip and grinned at the sharp inhale that got. 

Nathan breathed out against Duke's mouth, bracing himself on the table as he leaned in for more. He brushed his mouth over Duke's, almost chaste. 

Duke leaned back, keeping just out of reach, smiling at Nathan's wanting noise. "You're not gonna try the goat cheese panna cotta? The Jamaican jerk pork belly is a congealed mess by now, but you could at least—"

Nathan stepped in between Duke's spread legs and took his mouth in a real kiss. 

It'd been...way too long. 

"So I see your point," Duke said eventually, against Nathan's mouth and a little ragged. 

Audrey made a pleased noise at the two of them and Duke felt himself flush. Damn her for making him care.

Nathan brushed his fingers over Duke's neck and the telltale flush he knew was there. His smile was mocking. 

Duke looked over in time to see Audrey toss her boots aside, socks following.

He adored this woman, he really did. She had the correct priorities. Well, except for the case thing, but that was Audrey. And given enough time, he was confident he could bring her around to the 'sex is better than a case' team.

She padded over in bare feet, looking both fond and thoughtful as she snagged a shrimp. "What about Champagne. Do you have Champagne? That has an interesting texture." She took a bite and made a very distracting, very appreciative noise. Nathan panted against him, fingers scratching through the hair at the back of Duke's neck as if he were enthralled by just that.

Right, they should be having sex now. 

Duke pushed Nathan's jacket off and followed him to standing. Nathan shuffled back a couple steps; Duke closed the distance. "Technically, Champagne has no texture, but I take your meaning. After some consideration I decided I didn't want anything to blunt the experience."

He started in on the buttons of Nathan's stripey shirt. Very tiny, very irritating buttons. Nathan stood perfectly still and watched Duke's hands like they held the meaning of life. 

Maybe Nathan was getting on board with the correct priorities, too. The thing where he started touching Duke in front of witnesses might've been a clue. He could be helping, though, instead of just staring. 

Then again, Duke was rather magnificent. 

"We have to be in command of all our faculties to appreciate your magnificence?" Audrey asked, dry. And apparently _reading his mind_. 

It'd be disconcerting except, well, it was Audrey. 

"If it's worth doing, it's worth doing right, Audrey." He turned back to Nathan and threw up his hands, frustrated. "Who wears clothes with this many buttons?"

"You do, you just don't bother to do them up," Nathan replied evenly.

"For exactly this reason!"

Audrey moved in close behind Duke and his hands fumbled with the next button. She pressed against him, standing on her toes, a solid line of heat at his back as she reached to help with Nathan's shirt. Duke's body lit up everywhere they touched. "You could complain some more or you could do something about it," she said into his shoulder, the heat of her breath hitting him low. 

"You underestimate my ability to multitask."

"I'd say make him choose, but he just might choose the complaining." Nathan looked down at both their hands methodically undoing his shirt and baring more skin. 

Duke brushed the backs of his fingers against Nathan's chest. "You underestimate your charms."

Nathan sucked in a breath and looked up, eyes wide. Instead of looking at Duke, he focused on Audrey. 

Duke knew him well enough to read his conflicted look. He rested his hand on Nathan's chest, feeling his heart beating. 

"Hear that? Duke thinks you're charming," Audrey said, her tone implying some sort of victory, laced with reassurance. Which...huh?

Must be an Audrey-and-Nathan thing; he'd get it out of them later. 

"And here I heard that only Duke can estimate correctly." Nathan's voice was rough. 

"Pretty sure it's not a competition," Audrey said, light, but with a whiff of reproach. 

Duke could read Nathan's doubt clear as day, but he couldn't figure the source of it—Nathan was the one who started getting handsy with him outside the store, after all. And the one constant between them was the want. Even now, Nathan unconsciously pressed himself into Duke's hands, seeking out that contact despite whatever he was thinking. 

Since the idea of stopping sent a shock of ice through him, Duke let Audrey coax Nathan out. She had the magic touch and all. 

"Besides, he got rid of at least two layers for us. What does that tell you?" She pulled her hands away from Nathan to tug at Duke's white wifebeater. 

"That I know the proper response to Nathan groping me in public," Duke said, keeping it playful. "Unlike you two, making me _wait_ for hours." Duke let her pull his shirt off, then went back to unwrapping Nathan, who stared at them like he still couldn't find solid ground. 

"Mmm, Nathan groping you in public, I'd like to see that," Audrey said, a smile in her voice as she scraped her teeth across his shoulder blade. 

Duke swallowed thickly at that, letting his hands wander over Nathan's skin. He still _felt_ familiar. Duke curled his fingers in and scratched down Nathan's side, making him shudder. 

It seemed to snap him out of the hesitance. "Surprised you didn't just wait naked in bed," Nathan muttered, swaying toward him slightly. 

"Didn't want to freak you out. Besides, food?" Duke helpfully pointed to said food. "We went over this."

He finally got all the buttons undone—Audrey not helping at all with the way she was tracing over Nathan's bellybutton—and pushed the damn shirt off. He might throw it overboard. Later. 

Then Nathan's expression cleared and they were kissing again, frantic and messy. Duke shoved Nathan back toward the bedroom. Audrey's heat disappeared from behind him, but he had Nathan here, all hot and responsive, running his fingers over Duke's goatee, pulling Duke close as they shuffled back. 

Nathan hit the ladder, broke their kiss to mutter "Ow," but he was smiling and then Duke was pushing him back on the bed, so there was no bad here. 

"Audrey, are you coming?" Nathan called as Duke crawled on top of him. 

"Hopefully."

Duke made an affronted noise and looked back at her. "Why would you—definitely," Duke corrected. " _Definitely_. You don't eat the food I made you, you insult my prowess in bed, if I didn't know better—mmph!" Nathan licked into his mouth and pulled him back down. Duke lost himself in covering Nathan's body with his own, letting him _feel_ it. 

Audrey made an amused sound as she walked into the bedroom. "You did prepare oysters, Duke. Thinkin' you'd need an aphrodisiac?" she asked, pointedly looking at their position as she set three guns and two badges on the bedside table. She must've taken Nathan's earlier. Duke gave her points for subtlety and also foresight. 

But that didn't excuse the terribly insulting things coming out of her mouth. 

"Why are you still dressed?" Duke asked as she climbed onto the bed. He'd show her who _didn't_ need aphrodisiacs, thank you. 

"But you made food with interesting texture," she protested. 

Duke groaned and dropped his head. "I made chocolate mousse, you know. From scratch. This is what you're mocking right now. A guy tries to do a nice thing and look what it gets him." 

Nathan panted against his neck and gripped his hips, hard and straining against him, even through their pants. 

"Two hot people half-naked in bed. Yeah, that's not working out for you at all." Audrey skimmed off her shirt, pulling her hair loose along the way.

"You might not be totally wrong," Duke decided, eyes stuck on the black bra and cleavage on display, Nathan hot and enticing beneath him. 

"High praise," she drawled. 

Nathan mouthed at his shoulder, but when Duke looked down, he, too, was staring at Audrey. 

She raised an eyebrow at both of them. "Don't let me stop you." Then she pushed off the bed and started working at her jeans. 

Great plan. Fantastic plan. Duke was all over this plan. 

He got his knees under him and attacked Nathan's belt, careful not to damage anything along the way. Nathan actually helped—shoving himself up the bed so they could push off his jeans and boxers. Hallelujah. 

Audrey took his place on top of Nathan when Duke pulled away to shimmy out of the rest of his clothes. She kissed Nathan like she couldn't wait any longer, held his head just so. Which was even more brain-meltingly hot than he'd pictured. And he had an imagination. 

Duke scrambled back over to them, settling in behind her, which gave him the perfect access to unhook her bra. 

"You're terrible at this undressing thing," Duke said in her ear, tugging the black satin off her arms. He ran his hands back up to her breasts, squeezing her back and pressing his cock against her ass at the same time. She broke away from Nathan on an inhale. 

"Girl's gotta have priorities," she said, light.

Nathan leaned up from the pillows to recapture her mouth and this—this was _good_. Having both of them right here, where he could touch and didn't have to choose. Duke pulled his hands away from Audrey and scratched his nails along the inside of Nathan's forearms. 

Nathan whined into Audrey's mouth. 

She broke away again, tilting her head back so Duke could get at her jaw. "You got condoms in this place?"

Duke pulled back and snapped his fingers. "Damn. I go to all this trouble and the one thing I forgot—"

" _Duke_ ," Nathan said in his not-fucking-kidding tone.

"You people have no faith." He reached under the bed and came up with his handy sexytimes supplies box, complete with condoms. He tossed one at them, considered, then grabbed a whole strip. And lube. Just in case. 

When he turned back to them, Audrey had already rolled a condom on Nathan and was just sinking down onto him—hello—biting her lip as she did. 

Nathan had his jaw clenched and very carefully wasn't moving. Or looking. 

Duke flopped down beside Nathan to watch. He ran light fingers up Nathan's ribcage, eyes straying to Audrey as she moved slowly on Nathan. 

"Hey, Nate, it's better with your eyes open," he teased, biting at Nathan's earlobe just to get the jump.

"Not if it's _over_ with my eyes open."

"You may have a point," Duke mused. Then he pinched Nathan's nipple, twisted just so, and Nathan nearly came off the bed—choked groan and working hips saying that he definitely _came_. 

"Oh, damn, was that my bad?" Duke asked, light. 

Audrey made a sympathetic noise and slid off Nathan, getting rid of the condom. 

Nathan covered his eyes and tipped his head back against the pillows propping him up. "God, I hate you. I used to have stamina. Duke, tell her I had stamina."

"Hair trigger," Duke said promptly. "There was this one time in the PD records room—"

"Duke," he warned. "You agreed never to speak of that again."

"It's _Audrey_ ," Duke protested.

"Speaking of," Audrey said, settling against Nathan, her back to his chest. She raised an expectant eyebrow at Duke.

Nathan pulled his hand from his eyes and ran it along her side. Easy access and all. 

Duke grinned and grabbed the strip of condoms. He should really get more credit for his foresight. And his cooking skills, but that was a side issue. 

Duke crawled between Audrey's legs and kissed her—for the first time, he realized with a start. She tasted the slightest bit spicy and Duke licked over her palate, wanted to explore that. 

Audrey made an impatient noise into his mouth and squirmed against him. Nathan gripped his arm. Hard.

God, these people were demanding. 

Duke got a condom on and pushed into her smoothly, feeling her legs come up to wrap around him. He broke their kiss and looked up, right into Nathan's eyes as he thrust into Audrey, making her arch and gasp. 

"Oh, God, that's good," she hissed, heels digging into his ass and urging him on, insistent.

Duke was only happy to oblige. In this as in everything, it seemed. 

Nathan's fingers pressed against his lips threw him, just for a second. Duke opened his mouth and sucked on them, watching as Nathan's own mouth opened at the sensation.

That nearly undid him—flood of heat so abrupt and overwhelming he suddenly couldn't breathe, not with Audrey all around him and Nathan's fingers inside him. 

Duke pulled back, out of Audrey and away from Nathan, ignoring every instinct screaming at him to quit dicking around. 

"Don't even think—" Audrey protested, reaching out. 

"I gotcha," Duke said with a smirk. He pushed her thighs up and crossed her ankles, feet resting against his chest. A scar along the bottom of her foot caught his attention. He ran his finger along it, rubbing contemplatively. 

From the way she went still and got that hollowed look on her face, this must be the thing she had to tell Nathan first. Nathan, too, stilled in his concerned way. 

Duke kissed the ball of her foot and pushed his dick back inside her. No use getting into it now. Not when he had Audrey here, like this. 

"God—" Audrey moaned, her relief getting swept away by pleasure. She braced herself against Nathan's hold, fingers twining with his. 

Duke didn't even have to look up to meet Nathan's eyes this time, could look from Audrey to him and back again as he fucked Audrey into falling apart around him. 

It was brutally intimate, too _much_ , and yet Duke didn't shy away. No, he let them _see_. Nathan already knew him inside and out, while Audrey'd had him pegged from day one. And even if that weren't true, Duke didn't want to hide. 

Which was kind of fucking terrifying, but his self-preservation instincts evaporated when it came to these two. Just how it was. 

When her noises started edging toward desperate, Duke relented and reached between her legs, fingers playing over her. It didn't take long before she was keening and clenching around him. Nathan's mouth curved up at the sounds she made and that was all Duke knew before he was coming, vision whiting out on a rush of _heat_ and _Nathan_ and _Audrey_. 

_Fuck_. He knew this feeling. Not just the toe-curling orgasm, but the shaky, breathless, control-obliteration that was par for the course with Nathan. The spiral of euphoria that always preceded heartbreak and drinking binges. 

And the clincher was...he didn't even give a damn. 

Duke panted, slowly relaxing his hold on Audrey's legs. He pulled out of her and tossed the condom. Then he flopped down on the bed, angling toward Audrey. And Nathan.

A nap sounded good. 

"Duke, bring me the chocolate mousse," Audrey demanded muzzily, half-curled around both of them. 

Nathan breathed out a laugh. "You want food now?"

"Nathan Wuornos, you are going to eat those words," Duke informed him, gathering himself and rolling out of bed to go get the damn mousse. Just because she asked. 

"But will they have an interesting texture?" Audrey called after him.

He just could not win.

***

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism, fav lines...all are welcome.


End file.
